So stuck on you
by LovelyNessPotter
Summary: Hermione Granger, acepta que siente algo por el arrogante de Draco Malfoy, y tras una serie de encuentros, se da cuenta que está demasiado obsesionada para que él no le importe. Pero no será tan fácil, con un Slytherin dispuesto a luchar por ella. DRAMIONE.
1. This is critical

Siempre fui alguien que oculta sus sentimientos. He tratado de no hacerme falsas ilusiones, rechacé citas con chicos desde que tenía 12. Me cerraba a cualquier declaración o muestra de amor. Es por eso que hoy me miro al espejo y me digo: ¿Por qué no veo a otro hombre conmigo más que a EL?.

Ronald me ha gustado desde los 11, y ni siquiera siento lo mismo por Ron que por EL.

Cuando lo veo nada más importa, es como si el mundo se detuviese en los pocos segundos que cruzamos miradas, como si pudiera hablarme a través de la mirada. Es algo totalmente diferente a lo que siento por Ronald.

No recuerdo el día en que me levanté y acepté mi triste situación: Me gustaba Draco Malfoy.

Estoy enamorada de mi peor enemigo.

Y caminando a clases intento frecuentar sus caminos, me despierto y me arreglo solo para que, aunque sea así, él pueda verme como alguien más.

Por supuesto, todo eso lo oculto cuando lo miro con desprecio y le respondo en las incontables veces que me ha llamado sangresucia. ¡Cuánto lo odio y lo amo!

-En verdad amiga, cada día te veo más enferma- me dice Ginny Weasley, la única persona a la que revelé mi pequeño secreto.- es como si dependieras de él, si no lo ves un solo día te pones así.

-No es cierto.- respondo y me como una rana de chocolate- él no me afecta en lo absoluto.

-Digamos que te creo.- suspira y se levanta- tengo una cita con Harry en las tres escobas ¿me acompañas?

-¿Para que? ¿Para ver como ambos se comportan como enamorados mientras yo espero con cerveza de mantequilla y Ron contándome chistes? No gracias.

-Vamos, no es tan malo- me ayuda a levantarme y empieza a cepillar mi cabello- Ron no irá, pero se de quien seguro estará sentado en pose de "soy el mejor del mundo" en la entrada del pueblo.

-No me importa.- Ginny me mira fijamente a los ojos y hace que me sonroje y me ría- esta bien, si me importa. Pero no iré por él.- Ginny hace pucheritos y me suplica que vaya- bien, pero solo porque tengo antojos de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Si claro, y el profesor Dumbledore solo tiene 40 años- Me rio de su mal chiste y vamos juntas a Hogsmeade, con la ya acostumbrada sensación de emoción que me agarra cada vez que sé que lo voy a ver.

Llegamos al pueblo y tal como dijo Ginevra, él estaba sentado en un banco, con tres chicas rodeándole y su expresión de fastidio, que por tan estúpido que suene, me parece encantadora. Ginny me aprieta el brazo y yo la ignoro, seguimos el camino hasta las tres escobas y antes de que Harry llegue nos sentamos en una mesa.

-No me ha gustado nada la forma en la que te ha mirado cuando pasamos por su lado- me dice Ginny

-¿Hablas de como me mira con asco? Ya me he acostumbrado. Le doy la misma mirada si es que tengo oportunidad, ha sido así desde primero.

-No, como si tuviera algo tramado contigo, como si fueras una preza y el un cazador. Fue raro.

-Por favor Ginny- le digo y justo en ese momento Harry hace su aparición- no le provoco nada más que asco, y eso esta claro.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunta Harry y toma asiento al lado de la pelirroja.

-Nada cielo, discuto con Hermione sobre Draco otra vez-

-¿te ha hecho daño?- dice Harry con voz preocupada y ruedo los ojos- juro que si lo veo lo voy a …

-No harás nada porque él tampoco ha hecho nada Harry James- digo con dureza y me arrepiento al instante de hablarle así, Ginny abre los ojos de manera a que me calle- lo siento, es que no ha pasado nada, ahora los dejo, Ginny nos encontramos en el lugar de siempre?

-Claro, dentro de una hora y media, suerte y cuídate.- me despido de ambos y salgo a la calle.

Camino sola, mientras el viento sopla y de seguro deja mi cabello un desastre, los rulos me salen de lugar y decido entrar a un local poco concurrido, donde venden pasteles que Ronald adora. Compro algunos para llevárselos luego y otro para comer mientras espero, voy a una mesa vacía y de pronto siento unas manos fuertes y grandes cubrirme los ojos, sonrío y las aparto, esperando ver a Ron tomar asiento, pero en su lugar veo a un muchacho pelinegro, de ojos azules y piel muy blanca, me resultaba familiar, más no sabía su nombre.

-Hola- dice y me sonríe- sé que no me conoces, soy Theodore Nott. Slytherin, sexto año, compartimos clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Amigo de Malfoy no? El favorito de Snape luego de él creo.- intento sonar desinteresada cuando digo esto, pero sé que fallo totalmente.

-Digamos que sí, y tu, Hermione eres favorita de todos los profesores- me sonríe y continua- eres muy bonita, también prefecta y mejor amiga de Potter. Una lastima ese último apodo la verdad.

-No lo es en absoluto, Harry es uno de los mejores alumnos del curso- respondo algo ofendida- además no me identifico por ese apodo...

-Sino por "sangresucia" verdad?- me interrumpe y ríe con arrogancia- la verdad tu status de sangre no me importa demasiado en comparación a Malfoy

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?- le espeto duramente- ¿humillarme? ¿Retarme a un duelo? ¿Insultarme?

- Todo lo contrario Hermione Granger- se levanta y hace aparecer una rosa roja y bombones en la mesa- conquistarte.

Dejándome sin palabras, da media vuelta y sale del local, por el ventanal observo que se cruza con el que menos esperaría que apareciese, Malfoy. Disimuladamente observo que Theodore le sonríe como saludo y Draco lo hace detenerse agarrándole del brazo, le susurra algo al oído que hace que Theo palidezca y se despiden con un movimiento de cabeza. Seguidamente retiro la mirada y me concentro en mi "regalo de conquista", lo recojo y guardo los bombones en el bolso y llevo la rosa en la mano.

-¿Una comadreja Weasley te la ha regalado sangresucia?- escucho su voz a mis espaldas y me volteo. Draco Malfoy, a centímetros de distancia, su expresión arrogante surcándole el rostro y esos ojos grises de ensueño. Jamás superaré esos ojos.

-Para tu información, Malfoy- me acerco más y mirándole a los ojos digo- un admirador, sangre limpia y de tu casa, me lo ha regalado.- sonrío tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo y me retiro del local.

Voy con pasos rápidos hasta las tres escobas justo cuando veo a Harry y Ginny terminar de tomar cerveza de mantequilla, Ginny me hace señas para que me acerque y tomo asiento frente a ambos. Harry mira con rareza la rosa que llevo en las manos y Ginny me mira a los ojos como preguntándome ¿y eso?

-Larga historia, Harry ¿podría mi amiga acompañarme a Hogwarts de regreso?

-Claro, solo cuídense, me quedaré aquí a esperar a Ron, que creo que fue a buscarte pero fracasó. Nos vemos- Ginny le da un beso en la mejilla y juntas regresamos al castillo.

En el camino le cuento lo sucedido, más emocionada por la parte de Draco que por la de Theodore, ella rueda los ojos ante esto y me detiene.

-Espera, es Theodore Nott? El de ojos azules?- pregunta con interés y asiento- Oh por favor, ¡Es injusto! Te llevas los mejores Mione, Theodore Nott es un rompecorazones, veo a mis compañeras de cuarto llorar por él en las noches! Y ese cuerpo Mione, ¡esta hecho por los mismísimos Dioses!

Oculto mi carcajada y me sonrojo- Bien, si es muy atractivo- Ginny me hace una cara de No me digas- tal vez demasiado atractivo. Y es inteligente también. Pero Ginevra, imagina los ojos de Draco a la distancia en la que estuve! Ni tu creerías la cantidad de resistencia que tuve para no caer a sus pies. Creo que cada vez me gusta más.

-Eres un caso perdido Hermione. Yo en tu lugar, iría a por Nott.

-Lo sé, y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera se como pasó.

Y yo no creo que nadie más, se sienta de la manera que yo lo hago, solo por él.


	2. Take my breathe

**Capitulo 2: Take my Breathe.**

Libros. Me han atraído desde corta edad, antes de venir a Hogwarts, incluso antes de conocer mi parte "mágica" visitaba bibliotecas muggles, me pasaba horas leyendo libros llenos de descubrimientos históricos y anécdotas de diferentes personas. Nunca me ha sido un problema concentrarme en algo.

Pero vaya que ahora si que me estaba haciendo difícil la tarea de concentrarme.

Ahí estaba yo, sentada en la biblioteca un domingo por la mañana, al día siguiente tendría esta importante prueba de Historia de la Magia y no me permitiría una nota menos que un Sobresaliente. Todo iba bien hasta que…

-¿Metiendo tu nariz en otro polvoriento libro, _Sangresucia_?- su voz me sobresaltó por dos cosas: no me lo esperaba y, había estado a milímetros de mi oído. Malfoy rió con arrogancia mientras sus amigos lo seguían, como siempre sucedía. Era como el "_macho alfa_", el rey de la manada de _serpientes arrogantes._

-A diferencia de ti, yo si me encargo de mantener notas no menos que las excelentes, Malfoy- si que me había desconcertado, ni siquiera era capaz de formular excusas mejores.- Si no te importa, quiero mi espacio- me levanté y recogiendo mis libros hice ademán de irme. Dándole una última mirada de "te odio" fui hacia la salida de mi sagrada biblioteca.

-Buen día Granger- Theodore Nott salió de un rincón oscuro del pasillo. Casi me dio un paro ¿es que tenía que asustarme así de fácil? Le sonreí forzadamente, ocultando mi sobresalto.

-Buen día Nott- seguí caminando y el empezó a seguirme.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, solo quería caminar a tu lado- se encoge de hombros y nota los libros en mis manos- ¿te ayudo?- trato de negarme, pero antes que pueda decir algo más, él me libera de los pesados libros.- ¿A dónde te diriges?

-Pensaba en ir a la Sala de Premios Anuales, ya que en la biblioteca perdí mi concentración.

-¿En la biblioteca? ¿Acaso alguien te estaba molestando?-

-Lo de siempre…

-Malfoy no?- asentí y el suspiró.- es que mis amistades nunca cambiarán. Venga, te puedo acompañar?

-Que más da.

Llegamos a la Sala y tras pronunciar la contraseña, la puerta se abrió. Nott y yo entramos en silencio, deja los libros sobre el escritorio y fue a sentarse en el cómodo sofá. Lo ignoré y me puse a repasar las cosas más importantes. Me preguntaba donde estaría Ronald, de seguro con Harry en su habitación, en los brazos de Morfeo. Y así mi mente no se fijaba en lo que estudiaba, me era imposible; con Theodore mirándome con una pose bastante _irresistible_ desde el otro lado de la sala. Alcé la mirada y arqueo una ceja, el solo sigue mirándome y me sonríe de lado.

-¿Te molesto?

-En realidad, no. Solo me distraes.- el sube ambas cejas y noto sus ojos azules brillar, maliciosos.

-_Esto_- se señala a si mismo- ¿te distrae Granger? Pues vaya sorpresa, un simple Slytherin siendo distracción de la Premio Anual de Gryffindor.

Me río de él y cierro los libros. Decido estudiar en la tarde, definitivamente esta mañana no era para estudios. Suspiro.

-Bonita distracción- le digo- ¿Por qué no estas con tus amigos?

-Digamos que no me es divertido molestar a una "_sangresucia_" mientras estudia- se encoge de hombros- es algo con lo que no concuerdo.

-Espera, ¿y como sabían que yo estaba ahí?- me extrañe, pero Theo solo rodó los ojos

-Cualquiera lo sabe. En especial Malfoy, creo que es su pasatiempo favorito; _molestarte._

Me sonrojo incontrolablemente. Por más estúpido que suene; ¿molestarme? ¿Pasatiempo favorito de Malfoy? Me río mentalmente y tomo nota de eso: estudiar más seguido en la biblioteca, a vista del rubio Slytherin.

-¿Y tu fuiste a seguirlos para encontrarme?- él asiente con lentitud y sin dejar de mirarme se levanta, agarra una silla y la pone frente al escritorio.

-A mi no me agrada molestarte, pero no me molesta_ observarte_.- me sonrojo aún más, si un Slytherin no podía ser tierno, Theodore Nott era la excepción.- Me gusta ver como te concentras en la lectura, cuando frunces el ceño y los ojos se mueven rápidamente de un lado a otro - mientras decía esto, iba acercando su silla cada vez más a la mesa- me gusta ver cuando suspiras de exasperación y repites las palabras, aunque ya las sepas del derecho y al reverso. _Me gustas tú, Hermione._

¿Qué era el aire y quien me lo había arrebatado repentinamente? Mi corazón latía enfurecido. Theo me miraba intensamente y yo era incapaz de apartar la vista. ¡Vaya ojazos que se mandaba! Por un segundo pensé en darle lo que buscaba: un beso. Él observaba mis labios y yo me enrojecía hasta más no poder. Hasta que ¡PUM! La burbuja se rompe.

-¡¿Nott?!- un grito sorprendido desde la puerta y ambos nos separamos a metros de distancia. Draco Malfoy, con un libro en las manos y su varita en la otra. Sonríe de costado y sin dejar de mirarme dice- De todas las personas con las que te podrías haber metido, has elegido a mi sangresucia.

Un momento, **¿MI SANGRESUCIA?** _¿Qué era el respirar y porque lo había dejado de hacer?._


	3. Till you put me down

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!**

Realmente, pero de verdad agradezco sus reviews, tan solo tengo cuatro, pero ni se imaginan lo animada que me puso saber que les ha gustado los primeros capitulos. Son increibles.

Esto empezo como idea de un one shot, pero estoy pensando en hacer un poco más que eso, de acuerdo a sus críticas constructivas y sugerencias y tomatazos y escupitajos me daré dando cuenta hasta donde puedo.

Espero lean hasta aquí, les mando un gran abrazo y les pido por favor, sigan dejandome reviews, quiero saber lo que piensan mis lectoras!

Muchos besos, y aquí el nuevo cap :)

* * *

**Capitulo 3:****_till you put me down._**

-¿Te llamó "mi sangresucia" dices?- asentí, ante la incredulidad de mi amiga.- Pero Mione, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

-¿Que me desprecia tanto que no quiere que nadie este conmigo? Si, lo entiendo.- Ginny Weasley suelta un bufido y rueda los ojos, mientras yo me como el desayuno en silencio.

-Eres tan terca que no sabes aceptar un cumplido, por más extraño que este parezca-

-Mira Ginny se cumplidos, y los más rebuscados te diré, pero ese definitivamente no fue uno. Y no me importa, viniendo de la serpiente no me extraña.

-Bien, si tu lo dices. Ahora, hablemos de este chico…Theodore.- termino mi desayuno y veo a Ginny apoyas sus codos en la mesa y mirarme inquisitivamente.

-Es un amigo nada más- me encojo de hombros.

-Si claro, y yo no soy pelirroja.-

-Dos cosas: La primera; realmente deberías mejorar tu tono sarcástico. La segunda; las cosas van lentas con Nott, y no creo que suceda nada, somos muy diferentes.-

-Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.- ruedo los ojos y me levanto, justo cuando veo a Nott entrar al Gran Comedor.- Pues hablando del Rey de Roma, Theodore Nott se asoma.- le doy un leve codazo a Ginny y me percato que Nott camina hacia su mesa, ni siquiera dirigiéndome la mirada.

Ignoro su indiferencia y junto a Ginny camino hasta la entrada, donde ella se encuentra a Harry y los dejo a ambos solos. Me dispongo a ir a la clase de Pociones, por más de que aun faltase media hora para el inicio. Tomo asiento en la primera fila, reservando un asiento para mis dos amigos.

-¿Qué haría una sangresucia sin su comadreja? ¿Esconder su horrible cara en un libro mientras lo espera?- oigo su voz desde el último asiento de la clase, casi oculto en las sombras, solo veo su boca siseando insultos.

-No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy- decido ignorarlo e intento concentrarme en releer mi ensayo de Pociones.

-Por supuesto que no lo es- guarda silencio unos cinco minutos hasta que prosigue- ¿Y tu noviecito?

-Una vez más, no es asunto tuyo.- me volteo y veo que apoya su cabeza en sus manos, mientras una sonrisa ladeada le cubre el rostro. Intento realmente ocultar mi sonrojo; Joder, esa pequeña sonrisa me podía. De repente me percato del ojo morado que lleva y no puedo evitar hacerme mil preguntas ¿Quién se lo hizo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y cuándo? La última vez que lo vi fue tan solo ayer, luego de volver de la cena.

-Nott si que está enganchado por ti, Granger- arquea ambas cejas y continua- pero si que le molesta no tener fácil a una de sus chicas, tu sabes, como todas las otras impuras que toma y luego deja. Tan solo serías una más de la larga lista…

-¿Tanto te importa que yo forme parte de una de esas "impuras que toma"?-

-De hecho, no, en lo más mínimo. He tratado de hacerle entrar en razón, una sangresucia como tú no vale la pena. Y menos si esta colada por un traidor Weasley.

-Yo no estoy colada por Ron. Además, Theodore no me atrae y no soy una cualquiera.- Malfoy rió con arrogancia y volvió a su lugar casi oculto, entre las sombras. Di por terminada esa pequeña discusión y volví a mi lectura.

-¿Es que no te cansas Hermione?- rompió el silencio luego de unos segundos. Me sorprendió bastante que utilice mi nombre, sin decirlo con asco.

-¿De qué?- contesté, aun dándole la espalda. Un rayo de esperanza cruzo mi mente, como si esperase que por fin me contestase agradablemente.

-De que te traten de esa manera, sangresucia- dicho esto mi corazón se encogió, porque hubo un deje de ironía en su voz, que era totalmente diferente a todas las veces que me ha llamado así. Esta vez, pude sentir ira, enojo e impotencia. Como si pretendiera que me rinda, como si fuera demasiado insignificante como para soportar todo eso.

Y lo que él no sabía, es que dolía. Claro que si me molestaba, pero que no había nada que hacer, era una sangresucia y el un heredero. Y mientras quisiera confesarle lo que sentía, debía primero dejar que me hunda.

Que me humille lo suficiente como para olvidar que en realidad lo quiero, darme cuenta que no es para mí y nunca lo será. Porque él significa demasiado, y yo, muy poco.

Cuando iba a responder que no; que ignoraba lo que decían, gracias a Merlín un grupo de compañeros de Gryffindor llegaron al aula, porque si no lo hacían, simplemente mi dignidad y orgullo, hubiesen quedado por el suelo.


	4. What Do I mean to You

**Capitulo 4:** What do I mean to you.

_Theodore Nott._

No lo podía sacar de mi cabeza desde que lo había visto, tan solo a metros en la clase de Encantamientos y ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada, era tan indiferente a mí que hasta pensé en hablarle, pero nada de eso. Esperé, después de todo ¿Hace cuanto lo conocía? ¿una semana?. Y sin embargo pasaron más de tres semanas, y todo era como si nunca hubiera pasado. ¿Se había olvidado de mí? ¿Había acaso significado algo para él? ¿O eran solo mentiras? ¿Se había cansado de mí?

Es por eso que decidí hacer lo mismo: borrar de mi mente todo lo acontecido y hacer como si nada. El problema era que NO PODÍA.

Estúpida Hermione ¿Por qué te tienes que ilusionar tan rápido?. Oíste a Malfoy. Nott no es más que un fanfarrón rompecorazones, en busca de una víctima. Y esa victima serías tú. Y tú caerías en su truco como toda chica tonta enamorada. Así de cliché, como en las películas muggles que tanto te gustan.

Hoy es sábado por la tarde, todos las chicas yacían en sus dormitorios, alistándose quizá, para la fiesta que tendría lugar ese día, El baile de inicio de curso. Una estupidez como esa no era digna de asistir, además ni siquiera tengo pareja. Entonces, dejando a mis tontas compañeras de habitación, iba a enviar una carta a mis padres, por lo que necesitaba de Hedwig.

Subiendo por las escaleras a la lechucería encontré a Cormac McLaggen, este apuesto Gryffindor de último año, quien me detuvo en mi andar sosteniéndome suavemente del hombro. Me sonrió y me dijo:

-¿Cómo es que Hermione Granger no asistirá al primer baile del año?- su pose de "galán" carecía de gracia, la verdad es que no me caía nada bien. Pero le seguí la corriente, no estaría mal charlar con un chico apuesto de último año.

-Es que Hermione no consiguió pareja, y no le agradan cosas como los bailes, prefiero quedarme en la sala común- me encojo de hombros e intento zafarme de su agarre, más el intensifica la fuerza en este.

-Una lástima. Te hubiera invitado, pero tengo a esta chica de Slytherin esperandome, pero si fuera por mí, la cancelo y vas conmigo.

¿Quieres?- ruedo los ojos ante su obviamente egocéntrica y mujeriega confesión.

-Déjame en paz, McLaggen-

-¿Qué? ¿Tu noviecito pelirrojo me dará un puñetazo?- rie con arrogancia y me acorrala contra la pared.

-No es tu asunto, déjame en paz Cormac- me zafo de sus brazos pero el me impide subir las escaleras. Pone ambas manos obstaculizando mi paso y yo, ya enfurecida, le miro con odio.

-Ya dejala McLaggen- una tercera voz le espeta, casi con dureza.

-Nott.- al instante Cormac deja el paso libre y yo, con el corazón latiendo a mil, doy media vuelta y veo a Theodore; tan solo a metros, con un libro en la mano y una carta en la otra. Sus ojos azules fijos en Cormac, quien se apresura a bajar las escaleras y sin decir nada, se retira. Nott aparta la mirada y me sobrepasa en la escalera, sin siquiera mirarme. Yo lo sigo, haciéndome mil preguntas en la cabeza ¿Debería hablarle? ¿Agradecerle tal vez? Sí, eso estaba bien.

Llego a la torre, y el ya estaba atando su carta por su respectiva lechuza; mientras yo acariciaba a Hedwig y le daba sobras del almuerzo. Até con cuidado la carta y mandé a Hedwig a volar, todo esto sin atrever a mirar a Theodore.

-Eh…esto..Gracias Theodore- digo con timidez. Él, aun de espaldas a mí me responde un serio "no hay de que". Pero esta conversación no la podía dejar así.- Siento por lo de aquella vez, en la sala de Premios Anuales.

-No fue tu culpa-

-Dime, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien…- para este tiempo, ya mandaba a la lechuza a su destino y podía ver su ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enojado o frustrado.

-Una vez más, gracias por lo de las escaleras. Adiós- camino rápidamente a la salida y me dirijo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cuando una mano; fría y dura me detiene. Me volteo y veo a Theodore, a centímetros, sonriéndome.

-Dime Granger, ¿Qué significo para ti?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Simplemente dilo.-

-Eres mi amigo Theo, no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar demasiado pero yo creo….- me detengo con el roce de sus dedos en mis labios. Él agarra mi mano, entusiasmado como un niño y me guía a una clase abandonada, vacía y sobretodo; alejado del gran comedor.

Mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente, como usualmente me pasa últimamente. Veo a Theo realizar encantamientos para alejar el polvo y limpiar un poco el lugar. Y mientras tanto, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que me dijo Ginny: "Es un rompecorazones. Un guapísimo rompecorazones". Y vaya que si lo era.

-Bien, ¿en que estábamos?- él me indica que tome asiento en la única mesa del lugar y el hace lo mismo, solo que sobre una silla un poco más baja, lo que nos dejaba casi a la misma altura.

-¿Tus preguntas?-

-Ah si, eso- suspira y busca mi mirada. Yo le miro con extrañeza, pero sin dejar de mirar el azul de sus ojos.- Dime por favor, ¿significo o signifiqué algo para ti? ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?

-No sabría decírtelo. Te consideré un amigo nuevo, pero luego me ignoraste. Fue como si te hubieras cansado de mí y simplemente te esfumaste. La indiferencia me desespera un poco Nott, te lo debo confesar.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Siento tener que actuar como un imbécil, ignorarte y hacerte tal vez enojar. Pero lo tenía que hacer Hermione. Lo siento.

-Estas perdonado. Pero explícame. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo alejarte de mí?

-Realmente no puedo decírtelo. Y si te lo dijera luego debería matarte. Y eso es algo que ni tú, y mucho menos yo quiero. Solo perdóname. – asiento con la cabeza y él se levanta, regalándome una sonrisa deslumbrante, de esas que solo un perfecto galán da.- ¿Tendré otra oportunidad?

-Claro, aún pienso que eres dulce. Por más de tus amistades- me rio ante el recuerdo y un pensamiento me recorre la mente "Theo es amigo de Draco. Theo puede contar tus cosas a Draco."

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- suavemente las luces del lugar se van bajando, solo podía ver sus ojos grises. Un momento ¿grises? ¿que no eran azules? Sacudo mi cabeza de la confusión y las luces seguían bajando.

-Todas las que quieras.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?- agarra mis manos y sosteniendo mi barbilla.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que voy a hacer mañana, así que es algo que no podría responder.

-¿Crees que los amigos se besan?- a este tiempo yo me sonrojo como maldita; todo mi cuerpo empieza a ponerse nervioso y no puedo pensar en nada más que no sea Theodore Nott.

De repente, todo se me nubla, solo veo la sonrisa ladeada que amo, y esos labios que tanto ansío besar.

Y así sucede. Estaba besando a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

REVIEWS POR FAVOR, LAS QUIEROO :)


	5. So naïve

**Capitulo 5:** _**so naïve.**_

¿Alguna vez te has despertado, y has pensado que todo lo que viviste ha sido nada más que un sueño? Pues eso me sucedía. Es como si en realidad nunca hubiera dejado la cama, que todo era en realidad producto de mi retorcida imaginación. Dejo la habitación, y bajo en pijamas a la sala común, a sabiendas de que eran altas horas de la madrugada y todos estarían durmiendo.

Y así me quedo, observando la leña consumirse y al fuego subiendo y bajando. Es como si hubiera tomado tanto alcohol que no era capaz de hacer nada más que eso; observar todo dar vueltas. Y tenía una jaqueca intensa y sentía los ojos desenfocarse.

Luego de media hora oigo pasos bajando la escalera y a un Harry adormilado tomar asiento al lado mío. Me mira, más no me dice nada. Solo se limita a suspirar de vez en cuando y a lanzarme miradas extrañas. Y yo, rompo el silencio.

-Harry, tu recuerdas algo de ayer?- lo miro y se que causo tremenda confusión en él cuando se quita sus anteojos y los guarda en el bolsillo. Se frota los ojos y me contesta.

-Por supuesto que si, ¿a que se debe esa pregunta? ¿Tu no?- niego con la cabeza.

-Si tan solo podrías decirme que hice ayer sería de gran ayuda.

-Bien…no fuiste a la fiesta, de eso estoy seguro. Luego recuerdo que me pediste permiso para usar a Hedwig y arreglaste la túnica de Ron, nos deseaste suerte y no volviste aquí, o al menos no te ví cuando nos dirijíamos a la fiesta.- se encoje de hombros- ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Lo último que recuerdo es haber ido a la lechucería. Dejé la carta y luego…no lo sé. Solo desperté hace una hora sin siquiera saber cómo llegué aquí.- y estaba realmente exhausta, el efecto "resaca sin haber tomado alcohol" se desvanecía, pero el dolor de cabeza seguía. - me duele la cabeza Harry, en verdad no sé qué fue lo que pasó anoche.

_**…**_

Pero Harry no era estúpido. El sabía perfectamente que Theodore Nott no había estado en la fiesta. Lo había incluso visto cerca del pasillo a la lechucería. El problema era que no estaba seguro de sus suposiciones. Y tampoco quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya estaba solo por inculpar a alguien que jamás había hablado. Solo pudo dejar que Hermione descanse en su pecho y esperar a que lo que había sucedido con Hermione no tendría nada que ver con ese Slytherin.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el cap? DEJEN SU REVIEW ABAJO :)

Este es el último (o al menos eso creo) de los caps narrados desde la perspectiva de Hermione. Ya verán después el punto de vista de un Slytherin.

Gracias por sus reviews, son increíbles!


	6. It's getting better

_**Capitulo 6:**__** it's getting better.**_

Es miércoles por la tarde, lo que significa: Práctica de Quidditch. Ginny y Ron siguen a Harry para dirigirse al campo, donde los demás ya están en el aire; lanzando la quaffle a través de los aros y la bludger siendo bateada sin ningún control. Ginny, hace bajar a todo el equipo y Harry les explica las nuevas jugadas, mientras que un grupo de Slytherin los observa desde las gradas.

No hay nada que pueda liberar más a Harry Potter que tener una escoba en las manos, es como si el resto del mundo dejara de importar y su concentración no está en nadie más que en la Snitch. Pero ahora tenía la preocupante situación de "hermione no recuerda nada de ayer"; y como es un Potter, le es imposible no meterse en asuntos que implican un problema, o al menos algo parecido.

-Ginny, Ron, los alcanzo después- les grita luego de acabar el entrenamiento y va a las gradas, donde Theodore Nott se sentaba "inocentemente" leyendo un libro.- Nott.- llama su atención y el pelinegro lo saluda, desde siempre Theodore no tenía ningún problema con Potter, a no ser de que esté involucrado en algo que le incumba.

-Te ayudo en algo, Potter?- Harry toma asiento a una distancia prudencial, ante la atenta mirada del Slytherin.

-Necesito saber la verdad, ¿estuviste con Hermione anoche?

-No, estuve en el baile. ¿O no me viste?- Harry niega con la cabeza- Bien, no fui al baile. Pero tampoco estuve con Hermione, si es a lo que te refieres.

Harry queda desconcertado. ¿Si no era Nott, entonces quien era?. Agradece a Nott y cuando está a punto de retirarse, el rubio de Slytherin aparece, seguido por su bandada de guardaespaldas sin cerebro.

-¿San Potter hablando con un Slytherin? ¿Y la sangresucia y la comadreja? ¿O es que ahora Nott es tu único amigo?- Malfoy hace reír a Crabbe y Goyle, y su mueca de asco se apodera de él al mirar la cara de Harry.

-Mira es Ojoloco Moody! Oh cuidado Malfoy, ¿o es que quieres volver a tu forma original de huron?- Harry se retira del campo sin mirar a Draco y tomando nota de algo: debería pedir a Ginny nuevos insultos para Malfoy.

El Slytherin pelinegro guarda el libro que segundos antes leía antes de que Malfoy haga bromas de ello, y los siguió a la sala común. Sin decir nada toma asiento en el gran sofá, justo en frente a la chimenea, y sabe que Draco vendrá en cualquier momento a quitarle, según el "SU lugar".

-Nott. Mi lugar. Ahora.-

-Si no fueses mi compañero diría que eres un mariquita- se levanta y arrastra otro sillón cerca de la chimenea. De repente Pansy Parkinson aparece, y por si no fuera poco pide su lugar a Nott, quien resignado invoca una butaca y se sienta en ella.

-Draco,¿te gustaría ir a la Sala de Menesteres, solo los dos?- Pansy vuelve a insinuar a Malfoy, quien como siempre, la ignora.

-Dejame en paz Parkinson. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que revolcarme contigo.- Las frías palabras de Draco hacen que Pansy se lleve a Crabbe y Goyle con ella (vaya necesitada), dejando a Nott y Malfoy solos en la Sala Común.

-¿No me vas a contar tu aventura de anoche?- pregunta Theodore y Malfoy lo mira, esboza una sonrisa ladeada y prestando atención a las llamas de la chimenea le contesta.

-No hay nada de que hablar. Ella ni siquiera recuerda nada-

-No me vas a decir que la…tu y ella…- Theodore sacude su cabeza ante el pensamiento que lo invade, Hermione y Draco revolcándose ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Iba a matar a Draco.

-No hice nada Nott, de eso puedes estar seguro.- Theo suspira no solamente de alivio, sino para aclarar sus imaginación y borrar la horrible imagen que tenía en la mente.- Pero algo puedo decirte: ella te odia.

-¿Me odia?-

-Eso mismo, siento por arruinar tu sueño, pero ella esta enganchada por ese Weasley. Realmente dudo que valga la pena que persigas a esa sangresucia.-

-Bien. Gracias por nada Malfoy- Theodore Nott abandona la sala sin dirigir su mirada de profundo odio a Malfoy. Este último solo esboza una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que aparece cuando algo sale bien, y queda a solas en la sala común.

Ahora no solo había engañado a Nott. Sino que también había obtenido lo que quería: un beso de su "sangresucia favorita". Había obtenido eso y sin que ella lo supiera, ese era una de las primeras veces que Draco realmente pudo sentir algo más que odio en su interior.

Granger era suya. Y ningún Slytherin y mucho menos un Gryffindor, por más amigo que sea, podría quitarle ese beneficio.


	7. Obliviate

_**Capitulo 7:**__** Obliviate.**_

Hermione Granger caminaba por los pasillos oscuros del tercer piso, con un Lumus en la punta de la varita y con su acompañante, Ron Weasley siguiéndole el paso. No es que le tenía miedo a estar sola en un pasillo desierto, y nada más que por prevención, sostenía fuertemente el antebrazo de Weasley que apenas y podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, debido al cansancio que tenía.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir a la cama?- pregunta por décima vez, Hermione lanza un bufido y mirándolo, adormilado como esta niega con la cabeza- Por favor, ya sabes que no hay nada aquí, son pasadas las doce, por favor Hermy.

"Hermy" era el apodo que el gigante Grawp le había puesto, y como Harry es un soplón le había dicho a Ron y este utilizaba el molesto apodo para hacer que Hermione se ría.

-Bien, puedes irte "Won-won". – dijo con ironía- Yo seguiré y haré una última vuelta por el pasillo antes de regresar.- Ronald siempre ha sido de esos que no importa que, sus abrazos eran el único gesto de despedida que Hermione necesitaba. Quedando sola en medio de la noche, sin que nadie la moleste toma asiento en medio del pasillo una vez que Ron se haya retirado.

Había pasado toda la semana tratando de averiguar cómo hacer que sus memorias del día del baile, al que estaba segura de no asistir, regresasen. Había leído libros, consultado a sus mejores amigos y había llegado al punto de estar completamente segura que un hechizo desmemorizador había causado eso.

Por supuesto, un contrahechizo suyo no era suficiente. Debía saber quién era el responsable y averiguar que tan potente había sido la magia utilizada en ella. Solo que en su cabeza no podía entrar el hecho de que Nott haya sido el culpable, solo no lo quería aceptar.

Mientras tanto, en el quinto piso Draco Malfoy se paseaba solo, abandonado por su compañera. Malfoy no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Hermione, mirándole con asco ese mismo día en el desayuno. Y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de saber que la prefecta de gryffindor, estaba despierta ahora, en el tercer piso, en compañía de la comadreja pelirroja.

Pero unos pasos lo sobresaltaron y rápidamente fue a esconderse en las sombras. Era Weasley, volviendo a la torre de Gryffindor, solo. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se asome en sus finos labios y que sus ojos grises brillaran, gracias al saber que Granger estaba sola, en el tercer piso, probablemente indefensa y sin ninguna otra compañía.

Rezó a Merlín (y rara vez que lo hacía) que la poción multijugos que le sobraba sea suficiente para unos diez minutos con la castaña. Sacó el frasco y de un solo trago, se convirtió repentinamente en un joven pelinegro, alto y con ojos azules.

La prefecta de Gryffindor llevaba cinco minutos en la misma posición: la cara escondida entre las rodillas y la túnica abierta por delante. No le sobresaltaron los pasos que escuchó desde la escalera y tampoco los que venían por el pasillo, simplemente se levantó y con la esperanza de encontrar a Ron arrepentido y diciéndole que volvía por ella, dirijió su mirada al que caminaba.

Vaya sorpresa, la túnica se Slytherin fue alumbrada por el débil hechizo lumus que todavía tenía, y luego, una cara fina, facciones duras y ojos azules apareció en su campo visual.

-Nott?- Theodore Nott le sonrió y se acercó a ella, a distancia de un metro.

-¿Sorprendida Granger?- cada vez iba avanzando más, mientras Hermione hacía lo contrario.

-¿Puedo saber que haces aquí?-

-Vine a terminar algo que no pude la noche pasada- se encogió de hombros – supongo que ya adivinaste que usé para borrar los sucesos.

-Obliviate- Nott seguía con la sonrisa en los labios, y asentía, a medida que seguía acercándose a Hermione. Ella, sin darse cuenta choca contra la pared, y los brazos de Nott, ahora a ambos lados de sus hombros, la acorralaban.

-Cinco puntos para Gryffindor, cinco menos para Slytherin.- sus ojos azules brillaban con malicia, y su varita yacía olvidada en lo profundo de su túnica, inservible. – siento arruinar tu nochesita con la comadreja, Granger.

-¡¿Malfoy!?- ahora si que estaba desconcertada. En lugar de ojos azules, los grises de Malfoy la observaban.

-Si soy yo sangresucia, ¿sorpresa?

-Quiere decir que tú…que tú fuiste el…-

-Fui yo. Y Nott no está interesado en ti, si es lo que te preguntas, al contrario, todo esto él lo planeó.- sonríe de costado, y no puede hacer nada más que guardar silencio. Malfoy sabía lo que hacía. Y ahora solo unos milímetros los separaban.

-Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor- puede susurrar; justo antes que Draco Malfoy pose sus labios sobre los suyos.

_Obliviate._


	8. Dejavu

**_Capitulo 8:_**_Dejavu._

Theodore Nott es un chico inteligente.

Bastante inteligente diríamos.

Por lo que su propia conciencia le diría que andar por el colegio a altas horas de la noche lo arruinaría todo. Claro que esta el hecho de que era una serpiente, y las serpientes no pueden ser atrapados tan fácilmente.

Ser un Slytherin tiene beneficios, y más cuando un amigo tuyo es un Malfoy. Así como también esto tenía su lado malo: a Draco Malfoy le encantan los juegos. Por eso es que no creyó ni una sola palabra del Slytherin esa misma tarde, si era por él hubiese ido a la torre de Gryffindor y reclamaría a Hermione que le diera una oportunidad más. Pero tiene algo que conservar todavía: dignidad.

Theodore Nott sabe perfectamente que Malfoy no desecharía oportunidad de enredarse con Granger, y menos si es durante la ronda de prefectos, donde absolutamente nadie podría encontrarlos. Excepto él.

Deja las mazmorras y sube apresurada pero silenciosamente las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Una vez ahí se esconde detrás de una estatua y espera. Observa a Weasley caminando con Hermione, el primero adormilado, la segunda atenta. Los sigue con la mirada hasta que ya no puede, y cuando ve regresar a Weasley solo sabe que es el momento. Coge aire y justo a tiempo ve a Hermione sentarse en el suelo, escondiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas.

El valor es una virtud de Gryffindor, si. Pero la astucia y la traición eran de Slytherin. Seguía observando desde su escondite armándose de valor hasta que ve a alguien acercarse. Era EL MISMO, pero con la típica sonrisa de sorna que siempre llevaba su "amigo Draco".

Observa toda la escenita que arma Malfoy; desde jugar con Granger hasta que revela su identidad, y luego su toque personal, Obliviate. Draco deja a la prefecta Gryffindor rápidamente y ella queda ahí, tan indefensa y tan ingenua como nunca creyó verla.

No pudo hacer más que acercarse a ella, sin que lo note porque se había quedado recostada y con los ojos cerrados. Theodore sonríe por la ternura que le causa verla así, y simplemente espera a su lado, sentado y observando cada detalle de la cara de Hermione.

-Theodore- susurra ella al abrir sus ojos luego de un minuto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se encoge de hombros- No lo sé- pero claro que si lo sabía- ¿Por qué estas así?

Hermione empieza a sentir una especie de dejavu, de esos que te ponen la piel de gallina y frunce el ceño. Otra vez ese dolor de cabeza ¿es que no había aprendido ya que el Obliviate es peligroso?.

-No lo sé- mira con extrañeza a su acompañante- ¿hace cuanto estas aquí?

-Acabo de llegar.- su respuesta deja a Hermione más confundida todavía.

-Creo que tuve un sueño…fue algo raro.

-¿Un sueño? ¿Te dormiste?-

-No lo recuerdo, solo sé que estabas tú…luego intentaste besarme…y cuando abrí los ojos vi a Malfoy, luego todo se volvió oscuro. Y desperté.

-¿Estás segura que fue un sueño?

-¿Qué más podría ser? Malfoy no sería capaz de besarme, es una estupidez.

-Creeme que no sabes la capacidad de Malfoy en meterse en líos. Pero lo entiendo, es totalmente comprensible.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que no fue un sueño Hermione. Yo te besé.-

La leona de Gryffindor siente una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, ocasionada por la información ¿Hermione besándose con Nott? ¿Era posible? ¿O acaso era el sueño, que le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

-No es posible Theodore, por Merlín, si me besaras yo lo recordaría- ella niega con la cabeza a medida que se levanta y Theodore hace lo mismo, sonriendo.

-¿No es posible dices?- ya no puede más. Toma casi con desesperación la cara de la castaña y le planta el beso del año, uno que él necesitaba por dos cosas. Hermione no puede hacer nada más que suspirar; vaya noche que había tenido. Dos guapos del calibre de Malfoy y Nott le habían besado, claro que ella solo recordaba uno. Pero uno le era suficiente. Sus manos se enredaban en el pelo liso y negro de Nott mientras él se apoderaba de su cintura.

Lo había hecho. Era un Slytherin, su amigo era Draco Malfoy. Le encantaban los juegos, y besar a Hermione Granger era más que un juego, era un desafío. Y una venganza.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que Harry Potter, por más miope que sea, podía ver perfectamente lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Desde el escondite donde minutos antes Nott se encontraba, Harry mandaba mentalmente al infierno a los dos de Slytherin, si ellos iban a jugar con su amiga, lo harían pero enfrentando primero a "El-Niño-Que-Vivió".

* * *

Me harían inmensamente feliz si dejan review,

xx.


	9. got a secret

_**Capitulo 9:**__** swear this one you'll save.**_

Secretos.

Todos en hogwarts saben "secretos". Por supuesto, la mayoría cree que lo saben. Otros, son los que lo divulgan. Es bastante evidente que un secreto es casi imposible de ser guardado por dos personas, en especial, cuando ambas están en desconocimiento de ciertos asuntos del otro.

Por eso es que todo el asunto "Nott-Granger" era ya de público interés dentro de la población masculina y femenina del sexto año de Hogwarts. Mientras que, "Malfoy-Granger" no era más que una historia sin base en la que apoyarse. Por favor ¿Malfoy con una sangresucia? Si claro.

Desayunar nunca había sido tan difícil para Hermione Granger desde que hace un par de años Viktor Krum se había sentado a su lado. Pero las miradas eran diferentes en ese entonces, ahora era ella con su desayuno versus la atenta mirada del rubio Slytherin. Por algo no le agradaban las miradas fijas, y menos cuando provienen de semejantes ojos grises.

Claro que era capaz de simplemente tomar asiento de espaldas y solucionar su campo visual. El problema era que no quería, de alguna forma encontraba el atractivo y gusto por tener los ojos de Malfoy en ella, al menos una vez. Su cabeza estaba una vez más en las nubes, mientras que la pelirroja de su mejor amiga gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

-¡HERMIONE!- Ginny Weasley podía ser agresiva a veces, esta era una de ellas, sacudiendo a Hermione y bajándole de su "nube Malfoy"- ¿Podrías por favor, por Merlín, explicarme como es que yo no sabía nada?

-¿De que hablas? Me acabo de despertar, estoy comiendo con gusto mis tostadas Ginny, si es eso lo que querías saber- claramente disgustada Ginny bufa y pone fin a la conversación ¿Es que de verdad no iba a decirle nada a ella, precisamente, a su mejor amiga?. – Ginny calma, los pastelillos no te han hecho nada, deja de acuchillarlos como si fuera mi cara en este momento.

-…- el silencio de la Weasley comprobaba su enojo, por lo que yendo al grano Hermione decidió contarle.

-Me conoces bastante como para ignorarme y conseguir lo que quieres.- Ginny fija su mirada en su amiga y arquea una ceja, expectante.- Bien, tal vez ya te hayas enterado de lo que pasó hace unos días…

-No me digas. Parvati me despertó esta mañana solo para contarme..ah sí ¿Lo besaste? ¿Caíste a sus brazos y fue como si el mundo tomara sentido? Dime, ¿Cuándo se casan?

-Deja de exagerar. Parvati no te contaría algo como eso.- Ginevra rueda los ojos- bueno tal vez si, es bastante chismosa. Se supone era un secreto, que por cierto debo discutir con cierto Slytherin luego…

-¿También discutirán por quien será la madrina de la boda? Pues yo me ofrezco…

-Escucha; si, nos besamos. En medio de un pasillo y a altas horas de la noche durante mi turno de Prefecta. Me invitó a salir y fue todo muy romantico. Y si, se podría decir que ahora salimos. No es nada serio pero, creo que vamos bien.

-¿Y que pasó de "oh creo que no me podrá gustar nadie más que..- la pelirroja fue interrumpida por una Hermione que halaba fuertemente de su cabello y al mismo tiempo tapaba su boca con una mano.

-¿NO TE GUSTARÍA QUE DUMBLEDORE TAMBIEN LO SEPA? - uno de los puntos débiles de Hermione era que mencionen su "crush" con Malfoy, y solamente Ginny lo sabía. Por lo que la pelirroja no le dijo nada cuando prácticamente casi le arranca todo el cuero cabelludo.

-Ya Mione, bien. Creo que lo hablaremos después ¿te parece? Yo también tengo un par de cosas que contarte.-

-El árbol cerca del lago, a las 3- se despiden y Ginny corre a los brazos de Harry, quien la recibe con un beso.

¿Y donde estaba Theodore? ¿Por qué no estaba desayunando en su habitual lugar, al lado de Malfoy? Respuesta fácil:

Así, Harry Potter, por primera vez en la historia es visto justo en la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Según él,"territorio enemigo". Todo eso porque quiere proteger a su tonta y ciega amiga, que por más inteligente que fuese, no era capaz de ver el tremendo embrollo en el que estaba metida. ¿Salir con Theodore Nott, hijo de mortifagos, amigo de su peor enemigo, quien por cierto; la insultaba más que nadie? Solo la chica más brillante de Hogwarts era capaz de no verlo.

Además de madrugar, de desperdiciar tiempo valioso comiendo un desayuno decente, más el tiempo que tenía con Ginny, había venido a la guarida de las serpientes. Y el imbécil de Nott hozaba retrasarse, llevaba diez minutos sentado en las escaleras, donde se encontrarían. Finalmente el muchacho sale de la sala común, seguido por Malfoy y sus secuaces quien luego de dirigirle su "tierno" saludo se retiran para el Gran Comedor.

-Aquí me tienes Potter, acepto toda clase de insultos, pelea de muggles, escupitajos y sermones de amigo celoso.

-No es eso a lo que vine Nott-

-Llámame Theodore-

-Bien, Theodore- era bastante raro ya venir hasta aquí, ¿además quería que lo llame Theodore, como si fueran íntimos amigos? Este sí que estaba loco. – Solo vengo a advertirte algo; sé a que juegas, tu y Malfoy no se escapan de mi vista, sé que hacen.

-No es lo que tu crees.

-Claro que no lo es. Una sola lagrima, cara triste, corazón roto, y no querrás saber lo que puedo hacer Nott. No te metas con mi amiga.

-Escucha Potter, puede que suene raro; lo entiendo. Sé perfectamente que crees que jugaré con Hermione y que seré como esos personajes "mujeriegos" de la historia. Pero yo no soy Malfoy. Y Hermione realmente me gusta. Lo aceptes o no, estamos juntos.

-En tanto no metas la pata, no tengo problemas. Pero ya me conoces Nott, creo que todo esta arreglado aquí. Nos vemos-

Tras una rápida despedida con un asentimiento de cabezas, ambos se dirigen al mismo lugar, creando un ambiente bastante incomodo para ellos. Más ninguna palabra más, solo pasos hasta que Potter se encuentra con su novia y Nott va a por comida, siendo observado atentamente por cierta Gryffindor.

Ve a Hermione y le sonríe; cruza el Gran Comedor y la abraza, sin atreverse a nada más. Le susurra un "nos vemos luego" y toma asiento frente a Draco Malfoy, quien lo mira con una mezcla de envidia, ira e indiferencia.

-¿Qué crees que haces Nott? ¿Sales con una sangresucia? Eso es caer bastante bajo- sus siseos hacen reír mentalmente al pelinegro, quien solo asiente con la cabeza para contestar.

-No es una vergüenza en absoluto Malfoy. Y creo que vale la pena, la "sangresucia" esta muy buena. Y sabes a que me refiero con "buena" cuando te digo que me encanta.- Draco solo arquea ambas cejas y se levanta, dejando el salón para ir a clases.

- En la guerra y el amor, todo se vale- susurra sin que Theodore lo oiga, cuando ve un par de piernas bronceadas cubiertas hasta la rodilla por las medias del uniforme. Sonríe y sigue a su dueña, quien se dirige a la biblioteca.

Hay cosas que son instinto para un Malfoy. Y más si se trata de violar una de las tantas estúpidas y ridículas normas que el propio Lucius Malfoy le había impuesto nada más nacer. Todavía era más tentador si se trataba de mantenerlo en un secreto, algo, que todos sabemos, en Hogwarts era un poco difícil.

Era por eso que Hermione Granger, era un gran desafío.

* * *

Perdón por no actualizar, les prometo tres caps muy pronto, mientras tanto, les deseo **muy felices fiestas **y que "Papá Noel" o como le digan, les traiga un Theodore Nott, aunque no estaría mal un Draco Malfoy tampoco.

Ah, y por si les interesara he escrito un one shot dramione hace poco, solo que no sé que dirección tomará...Interesadas vayan a mi perfil!

En fin, ustedes saben que las amo, No sean crueles _**¡reviews por favor!**_

-Sof.


	10. in the pale moonlight

_**Capitulo 10: **__in the pale moonlight_

Draco Malfoy ha sido, es y será siempre, el "príncipe de Slytherin". Tanto así que desde que cumplió 12, todo se hizo mucho más sencillo en su vida. Chicas yendo y viniendo, todas ellas dispuestas a cualquier cosa, incluso a dejar de lado todo por él. Claro que él había tomado provecho de esto ¿Quién en Hogwarts no lo haría? Así, chica tras chica, se fue dando cuenta de que en realidad no todo era color de rosa. La única chica que en realidad le atraía, no estaba mínimamente interesada en él.

El dinero tampoco fue impedimento para nada. Tampoco lo eran las amistades y mucho menos, su status de sangre. He ahí el dilema de porque "la chica" con la que él soñaba, se encontraba fuera de su nivel. Nada más ni menos que se había enamorado de una sangresucia. Una Gryffindor. Una amiga de su peor enemigo.

Ya había hablado en ocasiones anteriores con su madre, la única que parecía entender el patético estado en el que se encontraba. Ella le había dicho que todas esas costumbres familiares no eran nada más que apariencias, que si en verdad la quería, dejaría de lado hasta eso. Solo que, su padre jamás aceptaría una sangresucia en la familia. Le habían arreglado un matrimonio con la hija de los Greengrass, una sangrepura de su edad, dispuesta a hacer todo por el apellido de Draco.

¿Y qué mejor manera de seguir la tradición familiar que saliendo con la menor de los Greengrass? Si ya era de público conocimiento que empezó a salir con Daphne Greengrass, la hermana de su futura prometida. Todo Hogwarts sabía que Daphne era una chica de pocas palabras, una rubia de ojos celestes, delgada pero con grandes pechos que a cualquier hombre atraían. Sin embargo, era tan tonta, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya había salido con Malfoy más de un mes, y ni siquiera habían pasado de "primera base".

Y, seamos francos, Malfoy no es precisamente lento en absolutamente nada.

También si leyéramos mentes, estaríamos tan impactadas por lo que sucede en la de cierto rubio cada vez que ve a Nott y Granger juntos, que ni siquiera podríamos describir en simples palabras.

Así como había pasado un mes de relación con Greengrass y Malfoy, también un mes de relación con Theodore y Hermione. El primero se encontraba tan feliz, que ponía de nervios a cualquiera que se atrevía a preguntarle por la castaña, debido a su largo discurso de "creo-que-estoy-muy-feliz". La segunda, estaba muy a gusto con su nuevo novio, pero solamente la pelirroja Weasley sabía que en el fondo en realidad, lo hacía para ver la ira de Malfoy cuando los veía juntos.

El invierno y la nieve no eran buena combinación cuando de paseos se trataba, pero de todos modos ahí estaba; en Las Tres Escobas siguiendo el paso a Theodore Nott. Le gustaba la manera en la que la trataba, era todo un caballero, e incluso encontraba perfectos momentos para hacerla reír y se dejaba llevar fácilmente.

-Herms- Theo le mira y ella esboza una sonrisa- hay algo que quería decirte…sé que posiblemente no quieras pero, no me cuesta nada preguntarte.

-¿Qué es? ¿Quieres romper alguna regla del colegio? Creo que lo haría pero…-

-No es eso- él se rie de su cara de preocupación y piensa en cuantas veces se había imaginado estar con ella- es que, ya sabes, el triunfo de Slytherin contra Gryffindor de ayer merecía una fiesta…Y como mis amables compañeros me invitaron a la fiesta aunque yo no esté en el deporte, no podía negarme. ¿Quisieras ir conmigo?

Una cosa que Hermione odiaba eran las fiestas, no por ser prefecta; pero realmente le disgustaba ver tanto desorden en un mismo lugar. Por más de las insistencias de Theodore Nott a acompañarla, se negó a ir a la fiesta de Slytherin, quien había ganado a Gryffindor luego de años sin hacerlo. Su orgullo Gryffindor le decía que no, por más que odiaba el Quidditch, sería una falta de respeto a su equipo.

Por eso esa noche estaba sola. Luego de despedirse de Theo fue al baño de prefectos pensando que tal vez, podría encontrar paz en ese lugar tan relajante. Se deshizo de su uniforme y llenando la tina con sus sales de agua preferidas se relajó. Sus rizos castaños mojados caían por sus mejillas mientras cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en lo lindo que se veía Draco con una sonrisa de felicidad…un momento ¿por qué estaba pensando en draco?

Sacude su cabeza y con un movimiento de varita hace que las luces, ya muy tenues hagan un poco más de oscuridad, solo por si acaso.

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras, los Slytherin de todos los cursos festejaban, la mayoría de ellos demasiado "felices" para controlar sus acciones. Entre ellos Theodore Nott, quien saltaba y gritaba de un lado a otro de la sala común, algo no muy propio del tranquilo Theo que se suponía era.

La fiesta seguía y así también los "juegos" dieron lugar. El favorito de las chicas "el juego de la botella" que consistía en hacer girar una botella mágica, que unía a dos participantes, y les retaba a darse un "beso francés" en frente a todos los presentes.

El único Slytherin que no parecía entusiasmado, por más de ser parte del equipo era Draco Malfoy, quien dejó que su novia se uniera al juego mientras se sentaba en el sillón más alejado de la multitud de gente en su sala común. Suspiró y se preguntó, que tan malo sería escapar y darse un relajante baño en donde los prefectos.

Y así lo hizo, salió de su sala y arrastrando los pies fue dejando a los Slytherin con sus hormonas claramente despiertas comiéndose en medio del descontrol; entre ellos, su propia novia Daphne Greengrass y, ahora su enemigo Theodore Nott.

Subió las escaleras preguntándose otra vez donde estaría Granger sin su noviecito. Tal vez con San Potter o la comadreja, en su sala común despotricando contra el equipo de Quidditch de Sltytherin. Llegó hasta la puerta y antes de entrar se despojó de su camisa y su corbata, dejándolas olvidadas en medio del pasillo. Susurró la contraseña y vio las luces demasiado bajas, la tina ya llena y con aroma a vainilla y rosas. ¿Acaso alguien había estado o sigue estando aquí? Se encoge de hombros y se despoja del resto de su ropa, dando la visión de un cuerpo perfectamente tonificado, la piel pálida casi brillando y su cabello platino en un desorden liso.

Hermione Granger se frota los ojos luego de escuchar el deslizar de la puerta y culpándose a sí misma por la poca luz ve una vaga silueta de un chico alto y con la espalda ancha despojarse de su ropa y se sonroja, más no puede apartar la vista de semejante dios griego a escasos metros suyos. Consigue alcanzar su varita y sus cosas, lista para salir del lugar antes de que algo pase.

Lo único que la detiene es la vista de un Draco Malfoy saliendo de entre las sombras y metiéndose dentro de la tina, con su cabello ya mojado y sus ojos cerrados. Se congela en su sitio y abre la boca ¡Vaya maravilla que era!. Sin embargo su mirada gris enfoca una melena castaña y una piel pecosa, nada más ni nada menos que su prefecta favorita.

-¿Granger?- el silencio da lugar y la Gryffindor se sumerge en la tina, dejando a Malfoy con la impresionante vista de unas piernas torneadas y algo que ni en sus mejores sueños podría imaginar: un baño con la sangresucia.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el cap? ¿Se han quedado con ganas de más?**

**Me desanima tener tan pocos rewievs, por favor, dejenme hasta sus más profundas opiniones, ¡es gratis y además me haría feliz!**

**¿Que tal han pasado la Navidad? ¿Que recibieron de regalos? ¡Cuentenme cualquier cosa! en los reviews claro..**

**Yo, recibí un perfume que me recuerda a Hermione de alguna manera...y dinero. Que seguramente terminaré gastando en libros o ropa.**

**Ojalá hayan pasado muy bien, las quiero**

_-Sofía._


	11. Dancing in the dark

_**Capitulo 11:**__** dancing in the dark.**_

-¿Granger? – ella no responde, sumergida en la tina.

La castaña sabe que no puede sumergirse por demasiado tiempo, y que tampoco era capaz de dejar que Malfoy viese partes de su anatomía de esa manera. No hizo más que guardar silencio y voltear la mirada, roja desde la punta de los pies hasta la frente. Definitivamente era el peor y más embarazoso momento de su vida.

El rubio observó atentamente cada movimiento de ella, desde que intentó tapar su evidente sonrojo con sus risos hasta que convocó un libro, claramente dispuesta a ignorarlo. Sonrió. Por algo era que Hermione le atraía tanto.

La leona seguía ensimismada en su lectura, mientras que Draco pensó en seguirle el juego y cambió el aroma del ambiente; menta y eucalipto. Seguidamente sumergió su cabeza en el agua e hizo burbujas. Hermione ya no podía concentrarse ¿En serio se pondría a hacer burbujas en medio de la situación en la que estaban? ¿De todos los prefectos desnudos que se pudo haber encontrado, realmente el destino quiso que fuera Draco Malfoy? Se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño. Sabía que no saldría fácil de esta.

Draco seguía con las malditas burbujas, en un infantil y simple acto que se le ocurrió para llamar la atención de la prefecta. Moría de ganas de acercarse y….hablar. Si, hablar. Claro que ni él mismo creía que hablarían si este se acercara. Podía simplemente pararse y salir del lugar, pero no dejaría que la sangresucia viera su cuerpo si él no lo podía hacer primero. Vaya mente pervertida la suya.

A Hermione le carcomía la culpa. En lugar de aceptar la amable petición de su novio estaba ahí, desnuda, a metros de ahora su enemigo. Rezó a Merlín que Theo no se enojase si Draco le decía algo. Volvió a morder su labio. Ese acto no pasó por desapercibido a la vista de Malfoy, quien pensó era una acción bastante irresistible. Debería ser él mismo quien estuviera mordiendo ese labio.

Luego la Gryffindor pensó en sus amigos y en lo que dirían si la vieran de esta manera ¿le dirían traidora? ¿O la considerarían una zorra? Y sin pensarlo, volvió a morder su labio, causándose a sí misma una pequeña herida. Lamió su labio inferior y sintió sangre. Por instinto, pues sentía una mirada gris puesta en ella, clavó su mirada en Malfoy, quien le sonreía de costado. Desvió su mirada y se puso de espaldas, justo cuando sintió un escalofrío en la nuca.

Él ya no se resistió el acercarse, tímidamente al principio y decididamente al otro. ¿Qué más podría pasar? Estaban solos, sin ropa y a mitad de la noche. Ambos eran prefectos. Nada jugaba en su contra. Solo el status de sangre.

Sopló el cuello de la chica, quien tembló, más no se volteó. Se atrevió a recorrer su espalda con un solo dedo, vio como ella no hacía nada para apartar su mano y sonrió. Luego tocó su hombro y la hizo voltear, pero le extrañó ver que su acompañante mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados ¿Acaso le tenía miedo?

Sin embargo ella supo, nada más sentir a Draco a sus espaldas, que él quería jugar, y ella no era nadie para detenerlo. Agarró su varita e hizo que cualquier luz existente en el lugar desapareciera, dejándolos a oscuras. Y cuando hizo esto, Draco supo que ella también lo quería, y una voz de esperanza le dijo que tal vez era él a quien ella deseaba.

Pero ella no iba a permitir que vea sus ojos, llenos de deseo por él, solamente por él, no por Theodore ni por Ronald. Ella, Hermione Granger, deseaba a Draco Malfoy. Por eso se dejó llevar una vez que el rubio tomó su cintura y acercó sus labios a su cuello. Por eso no lo detuvo cuando besó sus labios con pasión. Tampoco lo hizo cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos y le susurró un "te necesito" que quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre.

Quedaron exhaustos, más no se apartaron uno del otro. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y el acarició su cabello rizado. Él pensó que tal vez era la noche más perfecta de su vida. Ella pensó lo mismo, pero su conciencia le reprochaba lo que hizo, especialmente a espaldas de Nott.

Y hablando del aludido, en las mazmorras las serpientes eran testigos de la cantidad de chicas con las que este se besuqueó, producto de un simple juego, del exceso de alcohol y de sus hormonas encendidas. Más a nadie le importó hacer girar la botella una vez más, que apuntó a Nott otra vez, y por primera vez en la velada a Daphne Greengrass, la única sobria. El pelinegro le sonrió y la multitud les incitaba a besarse, cosa que el primero hizo en un acto de borracho, fundió sus labios con los de Daphne, y no la detuvo cuando pasó sus manos por su amplia espalda y sonrió en medio del beso. Las serpientes aplaudieron, más el beso no se detuvo. Nott puso sus manos en el trasero de la rubia y volvieron a besarse, con más desesperación esta vez.

La noche se iba acabando, Hermione y Draco seguían juntos, y la luz volvió a la estancia. La castaña se incorporó y lo mismo hizo el rubio, quien se levantó sin vergüenza alguna y buscó sus cosas. Ella por otro lado seguía sin moverse, observando los movimientos de él.

Draco se puso la camisa y los pantalones, con una mirada fija en él. Vaya noche la que había tenido. Hermione finalmente se levantó y se puso una toalla encima, mientras el Slytherin se disponía a salir del baño. ¿Es que ni siquiera se iba a despedir de ella? No supo que fue lo que la convenció de detenerlo con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su toalla.

-Espera- Draco arqueó ambas cejas y ella soltó su mano.

-¿Si?- él realmente deseaba que ella le dijera que lo quería, que era él a quien deseaba.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- él se desilusionó.

-Escucha Granger, un revolcón no es nada para mí. Y sé que para ti si lo es, pero no te sientas mal, Nott lo entenderá.- ahí estaba otra vez, ocultando sus sentimientos mientras la hiere.

-¿O sea que piensas contarle?-

-Claro Granger, es mi compañero después de todo- Hermione bajó la mirada, llena de vergüenza e ira. Sacó su varita y apuntó a Draco, quien se sorprendió por tercera vez de ella.- ¿Vas a hechizarme?

-No puedo dejar que se lo digas, Malfoy. Sería como una venganza de los obliviate que ya me has hecho-

-Podría simplemente lanzarte un obliviate a ti también, y así ambos olvidaríamos todo.

-No.

-¿O sea que no quieres?- él entendió, después de todo el tampoco quería olvidar nada. – Bien. No lo haré, si tú no lo haces.

La sutil y cobarde manera de ambos de decirse "no quiero olvidarte".

-Supongo que es un trato. Promételo, no puedes decirle nada a Theodore o…

-¿O qué Granger?-

-Le diré a Daphne, ella sí que saldrá dolida.

-¿Crees que me importa que le digas a Daphne?-

-Es tu novia-

-Si claro- rueda los ojos- creo que ambos sabemos porque es "mi novia"- Hermione asiente, no podía salir con una menos que una heredera.

Aún temía por que él dijera algo. Rindiéndose una vez más, se acerca y a milímetros lo observa, tal vez por última vez de esa manera. Lo besa. Él se siente como en otro universo, donde ambos pueden amarse, donde los dos aceptan lo que sienten. Se separan y él se retira, no sin antes detenerse en la puerta.

-Granger- la llama- un favor más-

-¿Si?- ella espera que le pida otro encuentro, llena de ilusión.

-Suelta esa maldita toalla por última vez.-

El corazón de Hermione se encoge y se acelera al mismo tiempo. No era más que amor carnal el que él tenía. Aprieta los labios y suelta la toalla, pero inmediatamente apaga todas las luces. Draco Malfoy sonríe y cierra la puerta, imaginándose una y otra vez el cuerpo de la prefecta, la perfecta prefecta.

Al llegar a las mazmorras encuentra el desastre en su máxima expresión y sus borrachos compañeros durmiendo en el sofá. Los ignora y sube a su habitación, su propia habitación. Intenta abrirla y falla.

-¡Alohomora!-

Y como hubiese deseado no haber abierto la puerta.

* * *

¿QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAP? ¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

Toda esta semana me pasé viendo HP6, claramente hay varios momentos dramione que intentan ocultar pero que mi mente los capta como si fuera lo único de la película...o tal vez es solo mi imaginación junto con mi obsesión dramione jugandome una mala pasada.

¿Que esperan que pase en el proximo capitulo? ¿Prefieren a Theo o a draco? ¿Ya estan listas para el 2014?

Dejenme sus más sinceros reviews, ya ustedes saben que las adoro.

-S


	12. We done been there, we done been back

_**Capitulo 12:** We done been there, we done been back._

Lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos tal vez era lo más asqueroso que había visto en su vida, apenas fue capaz de dar media vuelta y cerrar la puerta de nuevo, colocar un hechizo silenciador e ir a la habitación que Nott compartía con los demás. Definitivamente no iba a ser capaz de conciliar sueño tan fácil, así que se pasó las siguientes dos horas de la madrugada mirando el techo de la cama adoselada, pensando en los sucesos recientes.

Primero pensó en la Gryffindor, que ahora ya estaría en su habitación haciendo lo mismo que él, o tal vez estuviese en su sexto sueño. Recordó cómo se veía en la luz baja, sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas con pecas, su pelo rizado y su piel suave y sin ninguna sola imperfección. Grabó en su mente la mirada que le dio justo antes de dejarse llevar, cuando le besó y la forma furiosa en que le habló cuando bromeaba con contarle a Nott. Por supuesto que no le diría nada al imbécil, es más, lo único que le diría era que él le daba más asco que McGonagall en ropa interior.

Ese pensamiento lo llevó a recordar la penosa situación en la que encontró a Nott; revolcándose con nada más que su propia "novia". Le dio asco de tan solo pensar en como terminaron de esa manera, sabiendo que uno de ellos estaba borracho y la otra era sencillamente una zorra buscando víctima. Tomo nota de hacerle saber lo repugnante que era a la chica en la mañana, terminando su "relación" con ella de la forma en que sabía que iba a lastimarla. ¿Qué se creía para acostarse con su propio compañero?

De repente su conciencia le reprimió ¿Qué exactamente estaba haciendo él con la sangresucia en un baño hace tan solo horas? Él tampoco le estaba siendo demasiado fiel que digamos…

Pero él era Draco Malfoy. Su fama de mujeriego era más que conocida.

Cerró los ojos y puso una almohada sobre su cabeza, aspiró la fragancia que aún permanecía impregnada en sí misma. El simple perfume de menta que le recordaba a cada una de las caricias del Slytherin no la iba a dejar dormir tan fácil. Acarició sus labios, hinchados y rojos por la desesperación con la que actuaron hace poco. Suspiró. Se tocó los hombros y un escalofrío le recorrió al rememorar la forma sutil y suave en la que las manos de él los tocaban, como si ella fuera de porcelana. Otro suspiro. Bajó su mano hasta sus caderas y las apretó, sintiendo un espasmo al recordar sus dichosas manos expertas moviéndose por su cuerpo. Suspiró de nuevo y alcanzó el libro que había "leído" en el baño. Sonrió cuando vio algunas páginas mojadas y las arregló, que sencillo le había sido dejar que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy le haga sentir tan bien.

Agradeció a Merlín tener una habitación propia y alejada de las miradas extrañadas de sus amigas si es que la vieran llegar a altas horas de la madrugada. No imaginaba la cara que habrían puesto al ver su uniforme desarreglado, impropio de ella. Las cosas que dirían si la vieran acariciándose a sí misma y suspirando, y su mirada embelesada por una imagen grabada en su mente; esos ojos grises viéndola de una manera que sabía que no era odio ni asco.

Estaba tan sumisa en él, que hasta pensó en enviarle una lechuza agradeciéndole su sutileza, cosa que finalmente hizo después de algunas vueltas a su habitación. Dejó volar a Hedwig y al instante se arrepintió, ¿Qué clase de estupidez había hecho? Apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros, siempre podría decir que no actuaba por voluntad propia y que sus amigas le habían obligado. Lo de mentir ya se le había hecho pequeña costumbre.

Pequeños rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, avisándole que ya era mediodía y que un domingo como ese era perfecto para no quedarse en cama. Abrió los ojos y un dolor de cabeza insoportable le invadió, miró a la chica rubia que dormía en su pecho y suspiró. Ah sí, claro que recordaba exactamente todo lo de anoche. Se incorporó y vio toda la habitación de Draco hecha un desastre, despertó a la chica con un beso que le correspondió, le habló de su jaqueca impresionante y que deberían salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Se puso la ropa que llevaba el día anterior y una lechuza blanca en la ventana le llamó la atención, le abrió y esta entró, depositando una carta en sus manos ¿No era acaso la lechuza de Potter? ¿Qué hacía Potter enviando lechuzas a Malfoy?

Y la curiosidad mató al gato. Abrió la carta que tenía un peculiar perfume a menta y a medida que leía sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más.

"Draco,

En verdad espero que abras esto y no te sorprendas, casi estoy segura que tu también sentías lo mismo.

No pude borrar de mí lo que sucedió anoche, fui casi incapaz de dormir. Sin embargo me cabe la duda ¿No le dirás nada a Theo? Recuerda que siempre puedo usar cosas en tu contra. No seas egoísta por una vez en tu vida.

No puedo negar, lo de anoche me gustó, pero estuvo mal.

Esperando no tener que lanzarte una imperdonable,

Hermione."

¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué era lo que él no tenía que enterarse y porque Draco lo sabía? ¿Qué había sido eso de "me gustó lo de anoche"? ¿Acaso fue tan idiota y realmente no le extrañó que Draco no volviera a su habitación temprano?

Cerró la carta intentando controlar su ira. Daphne leyó lo mismo que él desde su hombro, pero cuando ella pudo atar cabos en su cerebro no le sorprendió, es más, esperaba que algo así sucediese. Ambos se dieron un último beso y bajaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Theo estaba que echaba humo, vio a Draco durmiendo en su cama y lo empujó, el rubio se sobresaltó pero se recompuso.

-¿Qué mierda pensabas que hacías Malfoy? ¿Eres tan idiota que creías que te acostarías con mi novia y no lo sabría?- el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba a cada grito que hacía.

Malfoy no dijo nada. Esbozó su típica sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos grises brillaron mientras susurró en el oído de Nott.

-¿Ahora me hablarás de idiota? ¿Qué tanto te divertiste con Greengraas anoche, Nott?-

-No sé de que me hablas-

-No te hagas del tonto imbécil, sabes perfectamente de que hablo y además de eso, tan estúpido por acostarte con ella en mi propia habitación. Me das asco Nott.-

-Si lo hice, pero al menos estaba lo bastante borracho como para no controlar mis acciones. Mientras tú y mi novia se revolcaban en quien sabe donde a mis espaldas. No hablemos de asco Malfoy, tú siempre fuiste un maldito mujeriego que busca problemas. No te vuelvas a meter con Hermione o…

-¿O qué? ¿Quieres que le cuente como su "inocente" noviecito se acostó con la zorra de Greengrass mientras nos divertíamos?-

-¿Al menos te gusta Hermione? ¿No que era una sangresucia mojigata?- Nott podía sentir como su cabeza le daba vueltas, temblaba de ira y al mismo tiempo de dolor.

-No tienes idea de lo buena que esta la sangresucia Nott, siento ser el primero en averiguarlo.- Malfoy sonríe con arrogancia y se retira, tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer que discutir con el imbécil de Nott tan temprano. Y una de esas cosas era pisotear y humillar a Daphne Greengrass por ser tan malditamente zorra.

Había dormido tan solo un par horas, sus ojeras eran visibles y decidió ponerse solo un poco de maquillaje para ocultarlo. Se pellizcó las mejillas y bajó a la sala común donde sus amigos la esperaban para desayunar. La pelirroja Weasley sospechó de ella una vez que notó su cansancio y falta de sueño, así que luego del desayuno casi le arranca un brazo para dirijirse a orillas del lago.

-Bien Mione, ahora escupe ¿Qué tal la pasaste en la fiesta de Slytherin anoche?- Hermione rió nerviosamente y apartó la mirada, señal de que no era exactamente en la fiesta donde estuvo- ¿No fuiste? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Desembucha mujer! No te vi llegar antes de las 12, así que de seguro fuiste a algún lado…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sonoro suspiro de la castaña quien apretó las manos de su amiga, no iba a ocultarle lo sucedido anoche a ella, simplemente no podía.

-Bien…no fui a la fiesta porque… pues porque era en Slytherin y soy una Gryffindor, estaría mal si hubiese ido. Como no quise quedarme sola en la habitación fui al baño de prefectos a aclarar ideas y…- tragó saliva y se sonrojó visiblemente, mientras Ginny arqueaba las cejas- pues no estaba sola en el baño-

-¿¡Cómo?!

-No grites Ginevra- le puso una mano sobre la boca- y no estaba sola, o sea si lo estaba hasta que alguien entró y bueno pues…

-¿Y..?

-Y nos besamos Ginny por Merlín! Nos besamos y fui tan tonta de dejarme llevar y luego no pude detenerlo porque…creo que me gustó. Pero luego recordé lo zorra que sería si Theo se enterara y no pude, fue algo del momento que se convirtió en un completo desastre.- la pelirroja vio la angustia en la cara de su amiga y le abrazó, supo que era necesario.

-¿Por lo menos sabes quién es?- Hermione asintió, muy decidida.- ¿Te importaría decirme quien?- ella negó y luego de miles de suplicas accedió, no sin antes poner un hechizo silenciador en su amiga.

-El que estaba en el baño fue…fue..- suspiró y cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de soltar una bomba.- fue Draco Malfoy, Ginny.

Su amiga empezó a gritar y reír como una loca, claro que sin emitir ningún sonido gracias al conveniente hechizo que le hizo. Luego de diez minutos que se pasó haciendo lo mismo lo deshizo.

-¿Y bien Mione? ¿Qué mierda piensas hacer ahora?

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-¿Y qué le dirás a Theo? No se merece eso y lo sabes…

-Claro que lo sé es que…- unas grandes y fuertes manos taparon sus ojos y rió nerviosamente ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Pensó con ironía.- ¡Theodore!- él presiono sus labios en su mejilla y se sentó al lado.

-Eh…esto…creo que Harry me busca… ¿nos vemos?- la Weasley corrió apresurada hacia el castillo dejándolos solos. Un silencio incómodo reinó en el ambiente.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?- pregunta ella y Theo le sonríe.

-Excelente, me divertí mucho. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde estuviste?- ella le devuelve la sonrisa y se prepara para lanzar su mejor mentira.

-En la sala común, escuchando a Harry y Ron maldecir a tu equipo, luego me aburrí y subí a mi habitación con Ginny, comimos chocolates y luego me quedé dormida.- se encoge de hombros- una noche bastante aburrida digamos…

-Que mal…- ambos suspiran al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el silencio vuelva a reinar. ¿Era la imaginación de Hermione o Theo actuaba raro?

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-No bueno…en realidad sí, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no cesa-

-¿Ya fuiste a la enfermería?- él niega con la cabeza y ella le acaricia la mejilla- vamos, te acompaño-

Theodore le tiende la mano y se levantan, unidos por un débil agarre de manos. Suben las escaleras juntos y se cruzan con el rubio de los sueños de Hermione. Casi que se queda de piedra al verlo, pero él los ignora y continúa, ella le sigue con la mirada hasta que un beso de Nott en sus labios la devuelve a la realidad. Un sentimiento de culpa le recorre la mente cuando le corresponde muy fríamente.

Se separan y ella huele el aliento a fuerte alcohol que desprendía el pelinegro. Frunce el ceño y sin hacer ninguna pregunta lo sigue hasta la enfermería.

El resto del día fingió un malestar y se encerró en la torre de Gryffindor, lejos de Nott y su aliento a alcohol, lejos de Malfoy y su mirada de indiferencia, lejos de Ginny Harry y Ron con sus preguntas insistentes.

Realmente debía aclarar sus prioridades.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el cap? ¿Que creen que pasará después? **

**Mis queridas lectoras, les agradezco a cada una sus reviews, no saben lo mucho que significan para mí, son las mejores!**

**Les deseo un increíble 2014 y que cumplan todos sus sueños ¡las adoro! **

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW QUE ME HAGA FELIZ ****:****)**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo,**

_-S._


	13. One more night

**Capitulo 13: **_One more night._

Bajó los escalones hacia su sala común e inmediatamente Daphne Greengrass le había saltado por el cuello causándole un dolor permanente y sutilmente la depositó en el piso. Bastó una mirada fría de sus ojos grises para que la rubia entendiese en el gran lío en el que estaba. Bufó y acompañó a Malfoy afuera, quien casi con violencia tomó sus hombros y con reproche en cada una de sus palabras escupió:

-¿Tirandote a Nott a mis espaldas, Greengrass?- la chica bajó su mirada, asustada por lo que él le podría hacer- ¿Creías que no me iba enterar, cuando de tan zorra que eres lo hiciste en mi propia cama?-

-No fue mi intención, Draco yo iba a…-

-No ibas a hacer nada. No necesito tus estúpidas excusas, por mí ve con cualquiera, y lo que sea que hayamos tenido ya no existe. Piérdete Greengrass.- dicho esto dio media vuelta, encaminándose al Gran Salón, cuando una suave mano lo detuvo y el susurro en su oído izquierdo lo dejó estático.

-¿Tirandote a Granger a mis espaldas, Malfoy?- era imposible. ¿Cómo es que ella se había enterado? La miró fijamente mientras ella esbozaba una aparentemente inocente sonrisa y regresaba a la sala común.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Llevaba el cabello recogido y su mochila en sus manos. Pretendía desayunar mucho antes que los demás para evitar la presencia de cierto pelinegro de Slytherin. Suspiró. Debía encontrar alguna forma de explicarle su comportamiento y al mismo tiempo no herirlo. Sin saber en qué momento llegó a las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor, todavía cerradas, se deslizó por la pared hasta caer en el piso y extendió sus piernas. Sacó su libro de Encantamientos y repasaba la lección del día en una calma tan insólita que no notó cuando un muchacho se acercaba tras ella.

Theodore Nott sonrió maliciosamente al encontrar a la castaña tan concentrada en su lectura. Se aventuró a caminar lo más silenciosamente que pudo hasta llegar a la armadura más cercana a ella y se escondió tras esta. Un estruendo causó que ella se sobresaltase. Podía jurar que la armadura a su lado se había movido. Trató de ignorar el repetido golpeteo pensando que era Peeves aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad. Sin embargo un tercer golpe la hizo sacar la varita y ponerse de pie.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- la típica frase tonta de todas las películas de terror. ¿Es que acaso creía que quien fuera su atacante saldría y le diría "oh si, soy yo esperando a atacarte"?

Mientras tanto el pelinegro reía en silencio. La vio aparecer repentinamente con la varita en alto y cuando la estuvo a punto de atrapar de espaldas, prácticamente corrió tras ella, quien sorprendida por el impacto se dejó caer al piso, con un Theodore Nott riendo a todo pulmón justo encima de ella.

-¡Theodore Nott! ¡Me podrías haber matado! Pensé que era Peeves jugándome una broma pesada, juro que nada más tenga la oportunidad yo…- sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un tímido beso del Slytherin. Se separó y sonrió al ver a una Hermione totalmente sorprendida bajo suyo. Tenía las mejillas rojas y la boca todavía en posición de beso. Le ayudo a levantarse y tomó su mano, finalmente las puertas del Gran Salón se habían abierto; se dirigió adentro y ella le detuvo, llamándole por su nombre en apenas un susurro.

-Theo…- él volteó y le miró interrogante- creo que deberíamos hablar, ¿no te parece?

-¿Hablar de qué? ¿De cómo casi te desmayas por el susto que te dí? ¿O por el beso que te robé y aun no puedes creer?-

-No, nada de eso… Creo que sabes de qué estoy hablando.- él suspiró. Por supuesto que sabía de lo que hablaba, pero ignoró eso y acercándose a ella tomó su mentón obligándola a que le mirara a los ojos.

-Se perfectamente que nuestro comportamiento en estos días no fue precisamente "lo normal". Cabe decir que hasta nos alejamos un poco. ¿No es así?- ella asiente- Pero realmente no quiero hablar de eso, ¿no es mejor si lo dejamos atrás y empezamos de nuevo?- Hermione de repente se ve demasiado interesada en sus zapatos, cuando un Nott desesperado vuelve a buscar su mirada y esta vez, sus labios. La besa mientras acuna su cara en sus manos y ella sonríe en medio del beso. Porque tal vez, y solo tal vez, era Nott quien realmente le pertenecía de esa manera y no el rubio que se colaba en sus sueños cada noche. Se separan y ella lo abraza, apoya su cabeza en su pecho y piensa en lo bien que se siente poder tenerlo a pesar de que ella haya hecho semejantes cosas a sus espaldas.

-Suena raro Theo, pero creo que te extraño.- sus mejillas se tornan de un color escarlata y cierra los ojos al sentir una vez más, los labios de él sobre los suyos. Porque era así como las cosas debían ser.

Una mirada gris observó todo la escenita cursi mientras la imagen de Hermione besando a Nott se colaba en su mente cuando empezó a desayunar acuchillando a su propia comida, como si esta tuviera la culpa. Granger era suya, y ningún patán mentiroso le haría creer lo contrario.

El fuego iba consumiendo a la Madera en la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, tan largo era el silencio en ese momento que hasta la más pequeña mosca era capaz de perturbar la calma en la que se encontraba en su tiempo libre. Bufó mientras observaba como el hechizo que practicaba no le salía perfecto, como en otras ocasiones. Y es que realmente no iba a desperdiciar las dos horas que tenía simplemente pensando en él. Observó como los pequeños pájaros de papel se quemaban ante sus ojos y decidió dejar de hacer eso. Se permitió recostarse en el amplio y cómodo sillón que ahora nadie más que ella ocupaba y cerró los ojos. De repente, un papel casi hecho cenizas aterriza en su pecho, lo abre; las palabras danzaban ante sus ojos que, brillaban de alegría.

**_"Sala de los Menesteres, en quince minutos. No me hagas esperar._**

**_-Draco."_**

Tal vez podría hacer algo más que perfeccionarse en sus horas libres, y definitivamente el estar en la sala de menesteres era mejor que eso. Sin perder tiempo salió y dejó una pequeña nota a sus amigos, diciéndoles que no le buscasen pues estaría practicando encantamientos. Rezó mentalmente para que la obedeciesen por primera vez en la vida y para que Theo le perdone el no aparecer en la cena. El sol se ponía mientras caminaba apresuradamente al séptimo piso, creyó necesario detenerse en un baño a arreglar su despeinado cabello y pellizcar sus mejillas, sonrió al espejo y caminó de un lado al otro por el pasillo cuando la enorme puerta del salón apareció; empujó la puerta dudosa, tal vez no era lo correcto, pero así se sentía. ¿Qué daño le haría verlo una noche más?

Las luces estaban tan bajas como aquella vez en el baño. Sonrió mentalmente. De hecho el aroma a menta y el aroma a vainilla se mezclaba tan tenuemente que creyó que era su imaginación. Pero no vio ningún solo mueble, solo la figura alta y elegante del único hombre en Hogwarts que la conocía de pies a cabeza.

-Tarde, Granger-

-No era mi intención hacerlo esperar oh querido amo Draco, mis sinceras disculpas.- cada palabra suya denotaba la más pura ironía y burla, lo que hizo sonreír al Slytherin.

-Cómprate un buen reloj para la próxima, no tolero la impuntualidad.-

-¿La próxima? ¿Pretendes que venga las veces que tú quieras para saciarte de algo que tu estúpida novia no te da?-

-¿Celosa Granger?- como unica respuesta la castaña rodó los ojos, haciendo sonreír a Draco- Primero: no es mi novia. Ya no más - Hermione se cruzó de brazos, aún indignada- y segundo: bien podrías quedarte atrapada en tu montón de libros, después de todo, nadie te pone un imperius para venir a ver a tu Serpiente favorita.

-Puede que es cierto, pero no negaré la…curiosidad que me da saber de que van tus "encuentros". Y de alguna forma tendría que llenar las dos horas que Harry y Ron tienen Adivinación. –

-Porque disfrutas más de mi presencia que estar practicando tus hechizos, ya veo.-

-No necesito practicar, son perfectos.-

-Siguiente excusa por favor- el rubio sonríe con sorna y se acerca a la castaña quien no es capaz, o simplemente no quiere retroceder.

-Por más tonto que suene me divierte ver como pierdes cada una de nuestras peleas.-

-¿Ah si?- arquea una ceja e imita la posición de Hermione, con sus brazos cruzados- ¿Y quien dijo que yo las pierdo todas?

-Es evidente, Malfoy-

-Puede que sí, pero tal vez, y solo tal vez tu hayas perdido el doble de ellas al aceptar venir hoy.- rompe la distancia entre ambos, y sus alientos se mezclan mientras ella se sonroja incontrolablemente. Él aparta sus rebeldes mechones castaños de su cara y sonríe al ver sus ojos brillando, expectantes. Era tan Granger, tan fácil hacerla sonrojar, tan fácil hacerla perder sus estribos.- ¿Y donde está tu noviecito, Granger?

-Ya que lo mencionas, creo que tal vez debería irme -retrocede dos pasos sin despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos grises que, indudablemente la podían hipnotizar.

-Bien, por mí, te vas y te ahorras una derrota más- agita su mano en el aire y le da la espalda, con la esperanza de que ella vuelva y le suplique que la haga suya, una vez más.

Pero por desgracia y para su propia decepción, lo único que escucha es el abrir y cerrar de la pesada puerta de roble. Suspira y enciende las luces, antes a oscuras, se acerca a la gran cama que había ideado y la patea, haciendo que el corazón de pétalos se deshiciese tan fácil y como lo armó.

Al otro lado de la puerta Hermione lloraba a pleno, ¿Qué, en toda la mierda que le pasaba, había pensado para venir en primer lugar? Debería estar en su sala común, recibiendo a sus amigos luego de su larga y aburrida clase, acompañándolos a cenar, encontrándose con Theo y tomándo su mano en el camino. Por otro lado estaba apoyada al lado de la puerta, ahogando sus lágrimas en silencio y queriendo quitar de su vida al maldito desgraciado que amaba, que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Ocultó su cara entre su túnica y ahí se quedo, no supo por cuanto tiempo, pero lo suficiente como para que un par de manos frías y finas le abrazasen luego de un tiempo. Dejó que la acunara en sus brazos y secara cada una de sus lágrimas, sin decir una sola palabra hasta que terminó.

-Dime algo Malfoy- su silencio confirmó que la escuchaba, mientras él seguía acariciando su brazo.- ¿Por qué, porque estas aquí? ¿Por qué no estás haciendo quien sabe que cosas, con alguna sangrepura, digna de tu "linaje"? ¿Por qué yo?

Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Suspiró y casi por costumbre la miró con indiferencia, ocultando sus más profundos sentimientos hacia ella. Y vaya que si decía que la amaba, que ella era la única chica a la que él le parecía interesante, insufrible y caprichosa a su manera, pero adorable y terriblemente hermosa para él, estaría traicionando tanto a su familia que tal vez lo desheredarían en menos en lo que tardase en decir "sangresucia".

Estaba a punto de mentirle, de decirle con el más profundo desprecio lo mucho que la detestaba y que lo que hacía no era más que para molestar al San Potter y la comadreja. Pero se detuvo.

-No lo sé. Puede que luego de vernos, vaya a dejar que una de esas sangrepuras me complazca, como tu no puedes hacerlo. Pero digamos que, de todas ellas, no hay una sola que me satisfaga más que ti. ¿Quién lo diría? Una sangresucia, amiga de Potter y además comelibros. –

-Si tanto me odias, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- instintivamente detiene sus brazos de llevarlos hasta su cara, se aparta repentinamente de ella y presiona sus labios, con rabia.

-No quieras profundizar más el asunto Granger. El punto es que me veo a escondidas contigo, no con Daphne ni con Pansy ni con ninguna otra heredera. Y para que lo sepas, realmente desearía no haberlo hecho, porque mi maldito padre se enterará de un momento a otro y ¿Qué pasará conmigo? Seré otro pobretón como tu amiguito Weasley. Y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme.- sin pensarlo con cada palabra dicha se acercaba a Hermione, que se perdía en la tormenta gris que se formaba en sus ojos.

-¡¿Entonces porque, por Merlín y Morgana, estas aquí, a milímetros de mi cara queriendo hacer eso una vez más!?- su grito era capaz de despertar al fantasma de Godric, la respiración de ambos era lo único que se oía en el pasillo.

-Cállate Granger.- y sin decir nada más; la besó.

Dejó que sus manos la acaricien por encima del unfirme y perdió sus dedos entre su cabello platinado, suspiraba a medida que entreabría sus labios para intensificar el beso y cuando ambos quedaron sin aire se separaron con furia, indignación y confusión mezclados en sus miradas.

Definitivamente hizo un esfuerzo descomunal al levantarse de ahí y dirigirse a su sala común, luego de que en silencio y hablando entre miradas, dejó a Malfoy quien sin titubear tomó el camino más largo hasta las mazmorras.

Una noche más donde casi mete la pata, donde casi, pero que se oiga bien que casi, mandaba todo lo que tenía a desaparecer. Y no estamos hablando de solo Draco, también Hermione pensaba eso una y otra vez mientras ahogaba lágrimas rebeldes en su almohada.

No podía olvidar tan fácilmente al magnifico hurón de Slytherin, le era un calvario intentar siquiera borrar de su mente sus caricias, las miradas y sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba lo prohibido que todo aquello era. Todo lo que pasaba entre ellos no era más que un pasatiempo, un juego entre dos adolescentes con las hormonas encendidas. Pero aún asi se hacía falsas ilusiones con el heredero de Slytherin.

No tuvo más remedio que suspirar recordando cada una de las contradicciones; su status de sangre, sus amigos, su cuenta en Gringotts y su propia casa.

* * *

**¡Feliz año nuevo! si no me equivoco sería el segundo capitulo del 2014...**

**Les agradezco cada uno de sus reviews, y a aquellas que siguen el fic pero no me dejan reviews, ¡las amo!**

**Estoy preparando un muy buen capitulo que dentro de poco podrán disfrutar, y aprovechando todo ¿que les pareció este cap? parece que la pobre Hermione se encuentra un poco liada, y el maldito de Draco se rehusa a confesarle lo que en verdad siente...ah si, el amor. Estúpido amor(?**

**Como sea, les mando mis más sinceros abrazos y bendiciones a todos los que me leen, no se aburran de mí! las adoroo **

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**l  
**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
